Changing Our Past
by neokosazume
Summary: A young Jedi sets off on a journey through time to change the fate of Anakin Skywalker. AnakinOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any such affliations. I only own my character.

I'm trying something new! This is my first Star Wars fic, so please be somewhat open and understanding of my sucky writing. This story starts right before the small band of rebels leave for Endor. Luke has just returned from Deguba and the Rebel Alliance meeting has ended.

Chapter One

Luke Skywalker left the meeting with his companions Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo, his dark blue eyes worried. He had faith in his training with Yoda, but he was still wary of the encounter with his father, which he knew was inevidable. Leia, his twin sister, saw the worried expression on her brother's face and gently patted his back comfortingly. Suddenly, the young Jedi ran into a girl around his same age. She had long light brown hair which she had pulled back into a ponytail, and odd dark purple eyes. The girl immediately apologized to a shocked Luke. However, he did not hear her words. Her body radiated such strong Force waves, he was nearly knocked over. 'Another Jedi! How can this be? Ben told me that other than my father, I was the only Jedi left! This girl has to be a Jedi though...the Force surrounding her is too strong for any normal person, and it seems tamed, like she has honed her abilities far beyond their normal capacity. But...who is she?' The girl had been watching him, and she waited until he seemed done thinking to ask "Um, excuse me, but is the Rebel meeting over?" Distractedly, Luke nodded. The girl frowned, seeming dismayed. Han ran a hand through his unruly dark hair, rumpling it even more. "What does a little punk like you want with the Rebel forces? And what makes you think you can just waltz right into one of their top-secret meetings, huh?" Leia glared at him, causing him to shut his mouth and return the glare. Luke turned to the girl. "Who are you, Jedi?" She didn't seem at all surprised that he had called her Jedi. In fact, she would have been surprised to be called anything else. "I am Reyna Cydian, Jedi Knight. You must be Luke Skywalker...I can sense the Force flowing through you. It's good that I found you, you're exactly the person I wanted to see." He was taken aback. "Me? Why do you want to see me?" Reyna glanced around cautiously. "Is there any way I can speak to you in private?" He nodded and led her to his room. When they reached the door, Reyna glanced back at Han and Leia. "I would like the two of you to attend as well." Confused, they followed the female Jedi into the room.

-----------------

Inside the room, a protocal droid and a astromech droid were arguing heatedly. They stopped as the four humans entered the room. "Now listen, Artoo, Master Luke won't want to hear such a foolhardy plan! He has enough to deal with right now, he doesn't need an annoying bucket of bolts telling him what to do! Oh dear..." Luke smiled at the protocal droid. "You needn't worry about me, Threepio. I'll be fine..." He turned to Reyna. "This is C-3PO, our protocal droid, and R2-D2." he explained, pointing to each droid in turn. R2 beeped a greeting to the young Jedi. She laughed before turning to Luke. "I came here with an experimental theory that needed your approval, Master Skywalker..." she said seriously. "Please call me Luke, Reyna. What's this idea of yours that's so secret?" She bit her lip nervously. "Well, I've come across a new way to harness the Force. It's a form of time-travel, if you will. Granted, it's still only experimental, but so far, my tests have proved successful..." Luke cocked an eyebrow. "Do you plan on telling us what this plan of yours is?" She blushed very slightly in embarassment. "Right, sorry...see, my father died when I was 10, he had been the one to originally train me as a Jedi. Before his death, he told me of the man who became Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker. I was sucked in. I thought to myself, if there would have been some way to stop Anakin from going to the Dark Side, so much of this bloodshed could have been spared. All of my life, I've been dwelling on this. About three years ago, I discovered a side of the Force few had ever seen: time-travel. At first, I couldn't even try to use it. But as time went on, I was finally able to harness it, sending myself minutes back in time. I feel, that since I have been pushing myself to the limit, I can now go back months, even years. Granted, I may need help. That's why I came to you, Luke. Your Jedi abilities are famous even in the farthest corners of the galaxy. I also wanted to see how you would feel about this...I mean, after all, you, along with your twin, would be the most affected..." Luke had been sitting through her narriation, and he looked slightly pale. "You want...to go back in time and save my father? Reyna, that sounds impossible!" She smiled at him. "I thought you might say that. Here, why don't I show you? I'm afraid my ability to go into the future isn't as well honed, so we can only go back a few minutes...here, hold onto my robes..." Mystifyed, Han, Leia, and Luke each took a handful of her robes. She closed her eyes, and held up her right hand. A bubble formed around them, and everything went black for a second.

-----------------

They appeared right outside of the hall where they just had their meeting. The bubble disappeared, and Reyna opened her eyes. She was breathing slightly heavier, but the trek seemed to only wind her a little. They watched in awe as other Rebels left the hall, preparing for the mission on Endor. Reyna seemed pleased. "Go ahead to Luke's room." she said, grinning. They reached the Jedi's room, and yet again found R2-D2 and C-3PO arguing. "Now listen, Artoo, Master Luke won't want to hear such a foolhardy plan! He has enough to deal with right now, he doesn't need an annoying bucket of bolts telling him what to do! Oh dear..." the golden droid sighed. Leia hid her gasp. "How did you do that!" Reyna gave them that mysterious smile of hers. "I told you...I used the Force to time-travel. Now do you believe me, Luke?" The young man nodded. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just seen it with my own two eyes...are you sure about this, Reyna? I mean, this operation would be highly dangerous..." She shrugged. "What's the harm in trying? I mean, this is the fate of one of the galaxy's most powerful Jedi. If we could somehow alter it, think of the possibilites!" Luke nodded, sighing. "All right then...but what will happen to Leia and I?" (We'll just assume Leia was told during the meeting) Reyna seemed deep in thought. "I could probably put you in a protected barrier...Solo here as well, for good measure. Then, if you would be willing, I would take one of your droids with me...would they have information on Anakin?" she asked. Luke looked at R2-D2. "R2 would probably be your best bet...go ahead and take him, if it will help in your mission." Reyna nodded. "Just let me change, and I'll be off..." She disappeared momentarily. When she returned, they saw that she had shed her simple robes. Now she had on a tight brown shirt with 3/4 length sleeves, tan pants, brown boots, a black vest, and a brown belt. Her lightsaber and a blaster pistol were thrust into her belt. She also had wrapped a brown cloak around her shoulders. R2 wheeled up beside her, whirring and beeping away. She surrounded the three other humans with a protective shield and gave them a salute before wrapping herself and the small droid in a bubble and vanishing in a pale glowing light.

I know it sucks, but I hope it'll get better as it goes along. I'm not as informed as I would like to be about Star Wars...heh. Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, I only own Reyna Cydian. By the way, I want to make a correction from last chapter: it's Degobah, not Deguba. Sorry!

Chapter Two

Two men were slowly making their way across a deserted plain, craggy cliffs rearing up parallel to them. The one looked to be in his late teens, perhaps 19 or 20. The other looked to be about 30. They had a devil-may-care attitude about them, but they also looked very apprehensive, emphasized by the way they each had a hand on their lightsabers. Reyna turned to R2-D2, who was on the rock beside her. "Is it them?" The little droid beeped a conformation, and she nodded. Silently, she dropped off the rock, her cloak flying up behind her. The droid, using his little rockets, landed beside her. She strolled casually towards the pair, looking slightly aloof. The older Jedi was the first to notice her, and had drawn his lightsaber before seeing her gesture of peace. Noticing the lightsaber at her hip, he asked "Who are you? I have never seen you at the academy before..." She nodded. "I've seen you before though. My name's Reyna Cydian. You're...?" she said casually, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be. He was about 5' 10", with light brown hair to about his chin, a beard and mustache. He had dark blue eyes, and seemed very cautious and older than his years. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker." Reyna now glanced at Anakin, and was taken aback. He was very handsome, with light brown hair in the traditional Padawan style, a long trailing braid. The most expressive feature on his face was his eyes. They were an intense blue, that burned with a inner fire. He stood taller than his mentor, at about 6'. His clothes were dark and similar to hers, while Obi-Wan had on traditional Jedi robes. Anakin frowned slightly at the stranger. By the look of her, she knew how to use the lightsaber in her belt. She was a few inches shorter than Master Kenobi, around 5' 6". Her dark purple gaze met his evenly, and he was almost startled at the intesity of her stare. Obi-Wan did not seem all that bothered, and merely asked "Where did you get this R2 unit?" She had an answer ready. "He was sold to me a few months back. Said he came from the palace of Naboo." She patted the domed top of Artoo, who gave a beep of agreement. The older Jedi stared at her suspiciously for a moment before nodding. She played with the hilt of her lightsaber for a moment before asking "Are you going to the Academy any time soon? I have some very important information to give to Master Yoda..." Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "We will be, once we finish settling some border disputes here on Ansion. Unless you don't mind what possibly might turn into aggresive negotiations, then you might not want to go with us..."

"I don't mind at all! I can give you some assistance even, if you would like..." The older Jedi extended his hand. "As you wish, young Master Cydian..." She shook her head, smiling as she shook his hand. "It's Reyna, please..."

-----------------

That night Reyna joined the two Jedi around thier campfire. Anakin went off to forage, and she found that now would be the perfect time to explain the nature of her mission to Obi-Wan. "Um...Obi-Wan?" He turned to her. She immidiately began to apologize. "I'm sorry, that was too familiar of me! I should show more respect..." she mumbled. He shook his head. "Don't apologize, Reyna, we are equals. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I suppose I should start with why I'm actually here..." Her narrative became easier as she continued, gaining her confidence. When she finished, Obi-Wan seemed to stare off into the fire for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "Anakin...is in danger...from himself...I was afraid it would come to that. He has been showing dangerous signs of arrogance...I suppose I should take action then. You will be staying with us, if you don't mind, and you will be his partner and mentor. Show him the way of the Force in a gentle, inconspicuous way. I can see that even though you are young, you are wise beyond your years. Please help him...he's like a son to me..." Reyna nodded, her face set. "Of course. I will do whatever is in my power to help Anakin." She had just finished when they spotted Anakin walking back to camp. Luckily, however, he hadn't heard a word of their conversation. He banked up the fire while Obi-Wan made supper. Reyna was tinkering with her lightsaber. Anakin sat down beside her. "What exactly are you updating?" he asked, watching her work deftly. "I'm just adding some new features and such. Nothing to get excited about..." She lit it, and a bright purple blade appeared. The young Padawan seemed amazed. "Only Master Windu has a purple lightsaber..." he said softly. She sheathed it and said "Well, I suppose there can be more than one..." They ate dinner in almost silence. Anakin took first watch as Reyna and Obi-Wan settled down for the night.

-----------------

The next week was a blur to the young female Jedi. After settling the disputes on Ansion, (with "aggressive negotiation", of course) she travelled with the two Jedi to the nearest outpost to obtain transport to Coruscant. On the ride to the matropolis planet, Obi-Wan slept and Anakin was concentrating on moving the hair piece of the passenger in front of them with the Force. When Reyna noticed what he was doing, she rolled her eyes and put down the book she was reading. "That's not what the Force is supposed to be used for, you know..." He snorted angrily and stopped. The hair piece dropped back on top of the man's head, whom had never noticed. He turned to her and gave her a defiant look. "And why aren't I allowed to have some fun?" She sighed and met his look impassively. "I never said you couldn't have fun, I was only implying that the Force is a gift that should not be taken lightly. You were chosen to be one of the few that can sense it and use it. You shouldn't take advantage of your powers." He stuck his tongue out at her. "You're such a stick in the mud. I can see how you became a Jedi so young, you're boring and dull!" She tried to not let her slowly-rising temper show or fester, but her purple eyes flashed slightly. "I became a Jedi so that I could help those who couldn't help themselves and keep the galaxy peaceful. I think that's worth more than having fun whenever you want. Besides, I can have fun, you know." This made the Padawan smirk. "Oh yeah? Well, if you're capable of having fun, show me."

"Oh, I will, you can count on it." He extended his hand, and she took it and shook it firmly. "You're on, Cydian..."

"Whatever you say, Skywalker." Obi-Wan chose that tense moment to awaken. "Huh, what's going on? Are we on Coruscant yet?" The two youth quicky released hands and looked out the window to see the dark planet looming up. "I think so..." Reyna confirmed. They grabbed their belongings and prepared for the landing.

-----------------

As soon as they had decended from the transport ship, a messenger had rushed up to them and asked that they see the Jedi Council immediately. The Senator Amidala had requested their presence as well. At the sound of the senator's name, Anakin's eyes lit up. Reyna noticed the expression, but didn't say anything. They entered the Jedi temple and went into the elevator that would take them to the central tower that housed the Council. As they rode upward, the young Padawan fidgeted more than normal. "Relax, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan commented distractedly as he stared out the clear walls of the elevator to the city below. Anakin sighed irritatedly. "I haven't seen her in years...what if she doesn't reconize me! It has been ten years...and I've thought of her every day..." Reyna had listened to his outburst and mentally put that at the top of her list of things to break him of. A Jedi falling in love could be very dangerous, especially if they let their emotions come before their duty. Besides, Amidala was a senator, and she too needed to focus on her duties. The door slid open and they emerged into a lavishly furnished foyer. Suddenly, an odd creature bounded up to the three Jedi, shaking Obi-Wan and Anakin's hands furiously. "Masta Obi-Wan, Ani, how wonderful tis to see yousa again!" he cried, his odd dialect evident. After rescuing his hand, Obi-Wan, laughing, introduced the creature to Reyna. His name was Jar Jar Binks, a Gurgan from Naboo. He was a senator for Naboo along with Amidala. A young woman entered, her hair held up regally by a golden headpiece. Her clothes were the finest Reyna had ever seen, and the young Jedi immediately realized who it was before the woman greeted Obi-Wan with a smile and a hello. She then looked at Anakin before her eyes widened. "Ani? Is that you?" He nodded, looking at his boots. She turned towards Reyna. "I'm not used to seeing women travelling with Jedi...I am Padme Amidala, Senator of Naboo." Reyna gave her a glance-over with her dark purple orbs. "Please pardon my manners...I am Reyna Cydian. I'm a Jedi Knight for the Council." Padme raised an eyebrow. "A Jedi? Pardon me for not noticing earlier..." The female Jedi kept her anger in check and nodded politely. "No need to apologize, Senator. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need an audience with the Council..." she said dryly as she swept out of the room, her cloak billowing behind her.

-----------------

Reyna stood outside the High Council's meeting room. Presently, there were only three Jedi in there. The shortest one, which the female Jedi knew was Yoda, looked up and saw the girl standing outside. He turned to his companions and nodded towards the door. The black Jedi walked over and opened the door. "Yes?" Reyna tried to look as professional as possible. "I seek an audience with Master Yoda..." she said, a slight tone of nervousness in her voice. The older Jedi smiled at her. "Of course. Come right in." Reyna was ushered in, and as she stood in front of the great Jedi Master Yoda, she instantly dropped to her knees. "Need to bow to me, you do not. Please stand. Your name and purpose here, I need." She straightened. "Master Yoda, is there any way we can converse alone?" Yoda nodded and sent the third Jedi out. "Master Windu, leave must he as well?" the old Jedi asked. Reyna looked up at the taller man and shook her head. "He may stay, but my information cannot leave this room. It is of the utmost importance that it stays secret." The two older Jedi nodded before she started her narrative. As she finished, Mace Windu began to pace in the small room. "I see..." was all he said. Yoda, on the other hand, seemed grave. "A dangerous thing, you have stopped. However, change greatly, Anakin's fate now can." Reyna looked up. "How so, Master?"

"Changing the future, you are. Very dangerous to play with, time is. Wait and see whan happens now, we shall." The Jedi Master closed his eyes,as if meditating. "Change the Prophecy, this may..." he said quietly. He then opened his eyes and nodded to Reyna. "Go with Anakin to Naboo, you will. Protect Senator Amidala you must. Watch out for Anakin, young Master Cydian...counting on you, the galaxy is..." Realizing that this was her cue to leave, she gave a quick bow to the two Jedi before returning to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Yoda shook his head after the female Jedi and Mace Windu had left. "Change the Prophecy and the fate of the galaxy, one woman can..." he muttered quietly as he settled down into his chair to meditate about these disturbing new events.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, only Reyna Cydian, sorry if I screw it up at all. I'm not an expert, nor am I George Lucas. Enjoy my poor attempt at a story and please review!

Chapter Three

Reyna returned to Amidala's suite, finding Anakin sulking by the window and Obi Wan talking to one of the senator's attendants. The female Jedi walked over to her partner and leaned against the window slightly. "What's wrong, Master Skywalker?" she teased. They had not called each other anything other than Anakin and Reyna since the night they had met. He looked rather thoughtful for a few moments, as if debating whether to tell her or not. Finally, he spoke. "It's Padme...when we walked in, she didn't even reconize me..." Reyna smiled reassuringly. "Well, it's been a decade since you two have seen each other! That's a lot of time for someone to change. She was just surprised by how much you had grown up, that's all." Anakin glanced over at her. "Do you think so?"

"I know so. Anakin, we women may be different people, but we all have universal qualities. She may be a senator, and I may be a Jedi, but we are still women and understand each other. I'm sure everything will turn out okay in the end..." Anakin's blue eyes shone with hope, but she could also see sadness in them. Sighing, she sat on a nearby ottoman. "Anakin, you should be careful about falling in love with Padme..." she said softly. He snorted angrily. "You're going to tell me the same thing every other Jedi has spouted at me since my training started! Don't fall in love, it will corrupt you! Jedi are supposed to control their emotions! Love is forbidden! Well, I don't want to hear it any more, especially from you!" he snapped at her. Reyna suddenly stood. Anakin was shocked to see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. "Anakin, I'm trying to help you! As your partner, I'm trying to stop you from doing something you may regret later! Jedi may fall in love, and that's not what they're discouraging! They're trying to discourage the emotions that sometimes come with love: jealousy, greed, lust, obession, resentment. You can be in love if you avoid those emotions and never neglect your duties as a Jedi because of it!" Slumping down onto the ottoman, she buried her face in her hands. Anakin immediately felt bad at hurting her feelings. He had not ment to take his building anger out on her. Sitting next to her, he gently put a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Reyna, for yelling at you..." he said softly. She turned towards him, and he could see that she had controlled her emotions enough to keep her eyes dry. "I understand your anger, but you need to watch your temper. Anger can lead you down the path to the Dark Side, and I don't want that to happen..." He smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Cydian. I'll keep myself out of trouble for you." he said, giving her a grin. She laughed. "Thanks, Ani..." The Padawan seemed surprised at the nickname. However, he found that he liked it when Reyna called him that. When Padme used that name, he felt as if she still saw him as a little boy. Reyna made it sound affectionate, almost sisterly. "Okay, Rey..." he retorted playfully, making up a nickname for her. The two young Jedi continued to harass each other playfully as the afternoon continued.

-----------------

Night fell, and the three Jedi had recieved the task of watching over Padme and stopping any attempts on her life. An earlier assassination attempt caused the Council to up security for her. The new security came in the form of Obi Wan, Anakin, and Reyna. Padme had retired to her room to sleep, while the Jedi took up posts outside her door. Anakin paced uneasily. "Maybe we should have someone in there with her..." Reyna snorted. "I think she deserves her privacy, Anakin. Besides, it might make her uneasy to have a Jedi in there with her." she pointed out. Obi Wan nodded in agreement. "Right. We're just fine out here, keeping watch..." He trailed off suddenly. Glancing at the two younger Jedi, he could see that they had sensed it too. They burst into Padme's room, lightsabers out and ready. Padme and her attendant slept on, unaware of the kouhuns that were about to inject them with their deadly toxin. Reyna slashed them both into two harmless halves as Anakin searched for others. Obi Wan pointed at the window, where they could see a droid, floating right outside of a hole it must have cut to insert the parasites. The older Jedi jumped through the window and grabbed onto the droid as it started to fly away. Assured that there were no more dangers, Anakin ran out to the parking bay. Reyna saw that the attendant was taking care of Padme, so she followed the Padawan. He had chosen a sleek yellow air speeder and was about to follow the path that Obi Wan and the droid had taken. She hopped into the passenger seat and they took off.

-----------------

Reyna quickly became impressed with Anakin's skills as a pilot. She had never really had a knack for flying or any sort of machinery, so she was always eager to see a expert at work. They soon found Obi Wan clinging to the driod. They both gasped as a nearby figure sniped the driod and sent Obi Wan plummeting. Luckily, Anakin was able to position his speeder below his Master and caught him neatly. The older Jedi settled into the seat. "Took you long enough..." he remarked dryly to his Padawan. Anakin grinned. "I had to find one that I liked, Master." Reyna, from her seat between them, laughed. The figure that had sniped the droid now hopped into their own speeder and took off. The Padawan quickly gave persuit. Soon, they were almost on top of the leading speeder. Even though the driver had great skill, Anakin could easily match every twist and turn the assassin made. Anakin turned to Reyna. "Here, take the wheel." She was about to question him when the young Jedi leaped out of their speeder and landed on the assassin's. The female Jedi quickly grabbed the wheel of the speeder and took over, trying to follow the other one. Soon, however, she found that she had lost Anakin. "Damn..." she muttered as she searched for the sleek green craft. Finally, she spotted it and tore off after it. Obi Wan merely clung to whatever was closest. "Anakin, you'll be the death of me someday...this is why I hate flying..." Suddenly, the assassin's speeder crashed into a neaby building. Reyna brought the speeder in for a rough landing and leaped out. She saw Anakin chasing a dark figure and followed, Obi Wan close behind her.

-----------------

They followed the assassin into a nearby bar. Reyna sighed with frustration. She heard a lightsaber slash, and turned to see Anakin cutting the arm off of the figure they were tailing. "He tried to shoot you, but I stopped him..." the Padawan explained to the female Jedi. The three Jedi carried the assassin into a deserted ally. "Who are you working for?" Obi Wan asked calmly. The assassin, who's veil had fallen away to reveal a woman, was about to answer when a dart hit her in the neck. She slumped over and returned to her original form, that of a Clawdite shapeshifter. Anakin dropped the creature with slight disgust, while Obi Wan carefully picked up the odd dart. Pocketing it, he suggested that they return to the apartment before anything else happened to Padme. The two exausted younger Jedi agreed readily, and they made their way back.

-----------------

The next day, Anakin, Reyna, and Padme packed their belongings and readied themselves for the trek to Naboo. Obi Wan left the female Jedi in charge, since she was older and a full-fledged Jedi. Anakin, surprisingly, did not put up a fuss. He merely smiled and said goodbye to his Master. Obi Wan was going to research the odd dart that had killed the assassin last night. He felt it was an important clue and planned on figuring the mystery out. He turned to the three young ones. "Good luck, both of you. Reyna, keep Anakin out of trouble, and you, my young Padawan, remember your duties and do NOT leave Padme unattended. May the Force be with you..." He watched as they boarded the shuttle, R2-D2 like a faithful shadow behind them. He sighed. "Reyna, look out for him..." he said softly before setting off for the Temple Library, intent on finding who was behind everything.

That's it for Chapter Three! Please read and review!


End file.
